In which Tony is Tony
by noda9912
Summary: Bucky and Steve have been acting strange recently. Tony is confused. Eventually all is settled and good times are afoot.


Disclaimer: Nome of the characters are mine, only the plot.

Hope you enjoy.

-—

Tony yawned as he stretched out his back. He'd been working on his repulsors for the better part of three days and hadn't gotten around to any sleep.

"Sir, may I remind you that you haven't sleep in over 72 hours?"

He waved Jarvis off and focused back on the problem. "Hey Dummy, come here for a second."

The bot came to him quickly, beeping loudly. "Good boy. I need you get the fire extinguisher. Just set yourself a few feet away from me. Got it?"

The arm beeped again and wheeled away to find the object.

"Sir, are you sure about this?"

"Sleep is for the weak Jarvis. Set it up."

"Yes sir."

The repulsor came to life and hooked itself onto the man. "Ok. Let's start with 5%."

In seconds Tony was flying across the lab and landing in a heap on the ground.

Immediately Dummy came over and doused him.

"I'm fine, Dummy. See? No fire."

The arm backed away after making sure Tony was completely fine. "What did I tell you about dousing me when I'm not on fire?"

The arm lowered to the ground, beeping quietly. Tony sighed and stood. He had to grip the edge of the table to avoid falling again as a dizzy spell came over him.

"Sir?"

"I'm fine Jarvis."

"The other Avengers are requesting your presence for movie night."

Tony frowned. "Is it Thursday already?"

"Yes sir. It tends to repeat every week."

"Don't get sassy with me Jarvis."

"Of course sir. I would never."

Tony shook his head and headed to the door. "Save and shut down. Thanks Jarvis."

As the lights faded away, Tony made his way to the elevator.

In seconds he was on the same for as the rest of the Avengers and on his way to the living room.

The shouts could be heard from elevator.

"It's my turn to choose the movie!"

"No."

"But Tasha-"

"No. Last time we watched an animated movie that had all the boys crying. Crying, Clint. Grown men."

"But-"

Tony assumed Natasha gave Clint one of her death glares because he cut himself off and went to sulk in a corner.

"Hey guys."

Steve and Bucky were the first to welcome him, making space between them for him to sit.

It made him wary, considering the two soldiers always sat next to each other.

"How are the repulsor's going Tony?" Bruce asked from his seat next to Thor.

"Dummy's intent on making it difficult."

"Dummy? What did he do?" Steve asked.

"Doused me with the fire extinguisher when I wasn't on fire."

Clint snickered from his spot in the corner.

"Shut it Katniss."

"Ouch Stark. I'm in so much- OW! Natasha!"

She shrugged and laid back into the couch.

"Alright there twinkle toes?" Tony teased.

Clint glared at him and sat next to Bruce. Bruce looked at him in curiosity but didn't question him.

Tony grinned and looked back at the TV. "So what are we watching?"

Natasha took the tablet and started the movie. "I've been wanting to watch this one for a while. Never had the chance."

The screen turned red as the title popped up.

 **RUN LOLA RUN**.

They got comfortable and relaxed.

Minutes into the film, Tony's eyelids started to drop. He tried to pay attention to the movie but those 72 hours were taking their toll.

At one point he'd completely missed an entire section of the movie, and it made no sense anymore. "Didn't this already happen?"

Natasha made a tsking sound. "Have you been watching? It's repeated nearly three times already."

"Oh."

The group snickered quietly and continued to watch.

Tony got distracted by the smell of popcorn. "When did we get popcorn?"

Clint threw an empty container at him. "Shhh."

Tony blinked. What was happening?

Steve smiled, took the container and put it off to the side. "We got it while you were sleeping."

"I wasn't sleeping."

Bucky snorted. "Sure, doll."

Tony frowned and opened his mouth to argue but Natasha glanced at him and shushed him without a sound.

Tony pouted and turned back to the movie. Again, he could feel the effect of 72 hours dragging him to sleep.

He lasted for about five minutes before he drifted off again.

This time when he woke, the TV was turned off and he was lying horizontal on the couch. Tony blinked away the sleep in his eyes, then looked around a bit.

He knew he was still on the same couch he feel asleep on, but now he had a blanket and a pillow under his head.

He frowned slightly and heard some chatter in the kitchen.

He yawned once more than stood and went towards the sound.

He grimaced at the bright light, and brought up a hand to shield his eyes.

"Hey doll, did we wake you?"

Tony glanced at Bucky through his lashes and shook his head.

"No… I was…" Tony paused, unable to remember why he came into the kitchen.

He heard a chuckle behind him and turned to see Steve standing there.

"Are you still sleepy, Tony?"

Tony could feel himself swaying where he stood from exhaustion. "No."

This time Bucky laughed, and took him by the shoulders. "Let's go to bed doll."

Tony protested the entire way there. "I'm not tired. I slept."

"For an hour. You need more."

Tony would've argued more but they reached the bedroom and he was laying flat on his stomach.

"Still not tired?" Bucky asked.

Tony glared at him and wiggled himself onto the center of the bed. "Shut up."

He didn't see Bucky, but he could imagine the grin on his face. Then he felt his socks and pants coming off.

He made a confused grunt and rolled over to help.

Now he could see the grin on Bucky's face. "Thanks for the help doll."

"I'm not a doll." Tony muttered quietly. "Stop calling me a doll."

"Darlin', with a face like yours, it's hard to tell the difference."

Tony groaned and rolled back.

He imagined a light brush against his cheek as he fell back asleep.

When he woke up the next day, Tony felt more refreshed than ever. He got out of bed and stretched before picking some sweatpants out of his drawer.

Yawning once, he made his way to the coffee machine, unsure of what time it was.

He got to the kitchen to see the team eating. He frowned at the sight because Steve never ate breakfast with the team, since he went for runs every morning at ungodly hours.

"Why are you eating breakfast with them?"

Natasha and Clint waved their hellos from behind their food, while Bruce and Thor looked shocked to see him.

He looked at Bucky and Steve, only to see them looking at him with soft eyes.

"What?"

Bucky grinned. "Nothin' doll."

Tony fixed him with a glare while Steve put some food on a plate for him. "It's nearly one Tony. We're eating lunch."

"Oh. That makes more sense."

Clint snorted softly, and left the kitchen with Natasha.

"Tony, if you need me I'll be in the lab. I'll see you later, okay?" Bruce said, patting him on the back as he past by.

"Aye, Man of Iron, I shall see you later as well. There are things I must attend to with Lady Jane."

"Too much information there point break."

Thor left without another sound, and Tony took a seat.

Bucky slid in next to him and nudged his shoulder. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please." Tony smiled. "God, I love you two."

The moment the words left his mouth, Steve dropped the plate filled with food, and Bucky nearly broke the coffee machine.

"Are you guys alright there?"

Steve was turning a bit red and coughing while Bucky was showing a huge smile."Just fine."

Tony frowned but laid his head down on the counter. In the next few moments, a plate filled with food was placed in front of him, followed by a steaming cup of coffee.

He moaned as he drank from the cup, enjoying the way the liquid flowed down his throat.

He opened his eyes and saw Bucky and Steve both staring at him.

"What?"

They both opened their mouths then closed them. Finally Steve said the first word. "Do you want to go for a walk, later today? With me and Bucky?"

"Bucky and I." Tony replied, staring at the pair.

Steve made a confused face while Bucky snorted. "Is that a yes then?"

Tony flushed and nodded. "Yes, that's a yes."

"Good. We'll pick you up at around 4."

With that, the two soldiers left the kitchen, leaving Tony to stare at the empty space where they once stood.

"Jarvis, did that just happen?"

"I believe it did sir."

Tony blinked and went downstairs to work.

Or he tried to. Whenever he started to work on something, the super soldiers wiggled their way into his thoughts.

He wasn't nervous, per say, just….curious?

Tony groaned into his hands. "I can't do this, Jar."

"Then I regret to inform you sir, that Mr. Barnes and Captain Rogers are on their way down."

Tony, in the years to come, would never admit to falling off his chair so easily.

He dusted himself off, before looking as casual as possible for the two Brooklyn soldiers.

It would have worked, if Dummy hadn't come by with his extinguisher and started dousing him.

Tony had evidently given up at that point and just hung his head until Dummy ran out of steam.

He glared at the robot and proceeded to chase him around the lab.

He stopped when he heard giggling from his couch.

Spinning wildly, Tony saw Bucky and Steve laughing with tears in their eyes.

He pouted and walked up to them. "Just so you know, it was Dummy's fault."

That made the two laugh even harder and Tony turned a deeper red. Quickly he backed up and headed off to the small room in the lab.

He could hear them laughing as he dried off then put on new clothes.

Leaving that bathroom, he saw Dummy approaching him. He pointed at the robot. "Fuck off."

The robot spun in a circle and beeped wildly, before leaving.

Tony shook his head as he watched Dummy.

Bucky and Steve were still wiping tears from their eyes as Tony refocused on them.

"What did you need?"

Steve smiled. "It's four."

Tony froze. "No it's not."

Bucky watched him closely. "Did you forget?"

Tony frowned. "Of course not. It can't be four though. I just got down here."

"Tony," Steve began slowly. "You've been down here since half past one."

"Jarvis?"

"It is 4:05 sir."

Tony blinked and looked at the digital clock Jarvis was providing him with. "Oh."

He heard some chuckles from the two men on the couch. "Do you still want to go?"

"Yes!" Tony barked out, feeling his face turn a bit red. "Yes. Just let me get changed."

Bucky stood right as he was about to leave. "You're fine like this doll."

"Wha-"

They pulled him out of the workshop, through the avengers tower, and outside where it was warm.

They got a few odd looks but Bucky and Steve ignored them all and continued walking towards the park.

Tony was dragged behind them, attempting to get his feet under him.

"Guys, slow down."

The two slowed down but kept a gentle hold on him.

"Where are we going?"

"To the park. Or do you want to go somewhere else?"

Tony waved a hand. "That's fine. The park's fun. Or I least I think it is, I haven't been there for a long time, but it should be fun. Shouldn't it? But maybe-"

"Yes the park is fun." Bucky interrupted, not unkindly. "Relax doll. Just trust us to show you a good time."

Tony followed them around without a word of protest. They spent the majority of the day just walking around and talking about random things that crossed their minds. Steve talked about his art, Bucky about people he was laughing at on the streets, and Tony about his different projects and robots.

"I'm telling you, that robot is a menace. I can't get anything done with him around."

Bucky laughed. "Then why do you keep him around? I hear you threatening to donate him but you never do."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Don't question me about that. Dummy's got his own little thing going on."

At this point both Steve and Bucky were smiling at his wide gestures and pointing out any flaws they saw in his plans.

Tony huffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever. A man can't get any support any more."

Again the two soldiers grinned and asked him more questions.

Two hours later, they were sitting in a small cafe near the park. Tony had begun to complain about the length of their walk, and to his surprise, the two actually listened and found a place to sit and eat.

At this point, Tony was watching the two closely. Not that he usually doesn't, but now he has an excuse if he gets caught.

The soldiers were acting weirdly. They touched him as often as they could, gave him spaces in between them, and were just generally nice to him.

Tony only had experience with people being this nice to him if they wanted something from him.

Either weapons or sex. Sometimes both.

When they finally got back to the tower, four hours later, Tony tried to retreat to his lab under the excuse of work and the threat of Pepper.

Unfortunately Natasha had checked ahead with Pepper and made sure he had nothing scheduled coming up.

That's how he found himself in the kitchen with Steve making dinner and the rest of the Avengers crowding around.

Clint and Natasha were having a staring contest above Bruce's head, while Bruce sat on the couch and tapped away on his Starkpad, dead to the world.

Thor wasn't there because Jane had requested him to stay with her when there wasn't much of an emergency.

That left Bucky and Tony to sit on the island, waiting and watching Steve make dinner.

Steve had long since told them to focusing something else, but the two just grinned and started staring intently at Steve.

Eventually the man decided to spray them with water whenever they wouldn't listen.

By the time Steve finished making the food, Tony was almost soaking wet, while Bucky just had to dry his face.

Tony grumbled as he took in his wet shirt. "Why aren't you as wet?"

Bucky grinned. "Because I was careful."

Tony glared at him. Bucky'sdefinition of careful was hiding behind Tony whenever Steve actually sprayed them.

In the living room, Clint and Natasha set up a movie for them to watch and were waiting for the three of them. Steve was putting the food on the table and smacking Clint's hands whenever they got too close.

Tony scowled once more than explained he would have to go change. Clint started complaining immediately. "Noooo. Toooony." He whined.

Tony smirked. "It's okay princess, you can start the movie without me."

Natasha smacked Clint on the head roughly. "We'll wait for you."

Shrugging, Tony walked towards the elevator, only to be stopped by Bucky.

"No need for that doll."

"Um, I'm soaking wet. I think there is a need."

That was when Steve appeared behind him and unceremoniously forced him into a hoodie.

"What-"

"There."

Tony paused and shifted around in the large hoodie. He slid his arms into the corrects places and pulled the hood down.

He then looked at the words on the front. _The Howling Commandos_.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at the pair. "Really?"

Steve and Bucky both grinned and then pulled him towards a couch.

Clint and Natasha moved to another, smaller couch to make space for the three of them.

Tony glared at them as he was placed in Bucky's lap and then shared between the two soldiers.

Utterly confused, Tony began to question the setup, but Natasha quieted him again.

He relaxed into the two and noticed the smell coming from the hoodie.

It smelled like both Bucky and Steve. Blushing madly, Tony pulled up the hood and snuggled further into the warmth.

He could feel fingers tightening their grip slightly. "Tony?"

""S nothing. 'M just cold." He managed, voice muffled by the fabric.

"Ok."

He woke up feeling extremely warm and comfortable. At the moment he was too sleepy to register the shifting of bodies underneath him and the changes in grip.

Tony simply muttered under his breath and moved further into the warmth.

His hand clench and relaxed, leaving fabric wrinkled.

Soft hands wrapped around his back, running up and down his back. Then another pair of hands joined but went to his stomach and chest.

His brain couldn't help but point out that there were now four hands on him.

 _Impossible._

Tony blinked slowly and was faced with a smiling Bucky.

"Hey Stevie, he's awake."

 _Steve?_ Tony thought absently.

The pairs of hands that were resting on his stomach continued their movement.

"Good morning Tony."

 _That's who's behind me._

Tony yawned once and curled a bit into himself and almost fell asleep once more, but the information hit him like a ton of bricks.

He was awake and sitting up in seconds. "Steve? Bucky?"

"Tony." Bucky started slowly, sitting up beside him.

He blushed instantly. He was in bed with two shirtless super soldiers. Tony was in bed with two- not just one but two- shirtless super soldiers.

One his right, Steve was starting to get up as well. "Tony, we-"

"Oh fuck. I didn't crawl into your bed did I? Because I do that sometimes, and Pepper said it's a really bad habit and Pepper's usually right, about everything- and ohmygod I slept with you two, shit I'm sorry-"

"Tony." Steve said, taking his face between his hands.

He was prepared to provide reasons for his survival, but Steve silenced him by pulling him in for a kiss.

He heard Bucky groan from somewhere behind him, but then Steve was doing something amazing with his mouth, and Tony moaned at the feeling.

Shortly after that, he was pulled away from Steve and then Bucky had his go.

He tilted Tony's head back by pulling on his hair, earning a small moan and providing him with a chance to deepen the kiss.

After being kissed thoroughly by both soldiers, Tony was pulled back against the bed where he was then basically the middle of a super soldier sandwich. Not that he minded much.

"Tony, we- uh Bucky and I- like you. A lot."

Bucky snorted from beside him. "I think he got that Stevie."

"I just thought we should tell him. C'mon Buck."

Tony laid between the two and watched them warily. "You're not messing around with me are you? Because I don't think I can handle this type of joke."

"It's not a joke doll. We've been laying it on heavy for weeks, just decided to take the more proactive approach."

"Proactive approach being bringing me to your shared bed and kissing me senseless?"

"Exactly doll, knew you'd see it my way." Steve shot Bucky a light glare and nudged his foot under the covers.

"Well, I must say I prefer this approach."

He could feel Bucky's laugh from his chest. "See Stevie? Gotta be more proactive."

Steve now kicked Bucky under the covers and pulled Tony to him. "Shut up."

Tony laughed and relaxed against Steve. Bucky soon joined them, facing Tony. He gave him a light kiss then snuggled in closer. Steve put his hand on Bucky's hip and Bucky put his hand on Steve's ass.

"Bucky." Steve growled, teasing.

"What?" Bucky asked, innocently. "You've got a great ass Stevie."

Tony cracked up and soon his eyes filled with tears. He looked up at the two of them and felt his heart swell from happiness.

He could get used to this.

-—-—-—

Thanks for reading.

If you liked it, I may write a second part to this from Steve and Bucky's point of view.

If you really liked it, a review would be great.


End file.
